Skogul
Skogul, also known as Skogul the Earth Valkyrie or simply Earth Valkyrie, is a green Valkyrie Armor that specializes in elemental earth scythe combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Skogul the Scythe Quake Valkyrie. The current bearer of the armor is Sucy Manbavaran. Description & Characteristics Skogul is a Valkyrie Armor with green and white coloration as well as one of four Elemental Valkyries. The armor is made of Great Lindworm scales-based Solais Metal, forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli under comission of Beatrix Cavendish many generations ago. Bearers of this armor said to be true companion to her fellow Valkyries in spite of appeared indifferent and apathetic. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Geirskogul Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. According to Ursula, the Skogul armor's earliest bearer was one of Woodward's most trustworthy follower and Sucy's distant predecessor. The armor then passed from master to apprentice over the course of generations. However, during Naglfar's resurgence and attack on Thapoli, the latest bearer of this armor was killed by a mysterious adversary, prompting German and Asger to search for new successors at Luna Nova. Skogul armor, alongside Kara and Geirskogul armors, eventually made their way to Sucy, Akko, and Lotte as their latest successors. Skills & Abilities As with other Valkyrie Armors, the armor designed to bestow any witch who wear it enhanced strength, defense, and power to superhuman level. Made from Solais Metal, the armor can withstand magical and physical attacks and its power can be used in Ley Lines-free areas. The armor's strengths however, noted to be above average compared to standard Valkyrie Armors. For combat, as the armor specializes in scythe combat, the user has greater advantage when using either scythe form of her Valkyrie Blades or ordinary scythes as the armor increases her performance with the said weapons. Skogul possesses affinity to element of earth and noted to be slowest out of Elemental Valkyries due to its sheer weight, but makes up for this shortcoming with its heavily fortified armor. The armor also sports a pair of small, rectangular forearm shields which can transform into bulky clawed gauntlets called Quake Gloves. In addition of affinity to earth element, Skogul armor can unlock a boost in power and speed that is unleashed by sprouting Ephemeral Wings, allowing the user to vanquish enemies instantly as well as fly without need of broom. This ability is shared by its sister armors, Kara, Eir, and Geirskogul. While being slowest out of four Elemental Valkyries, Skogul is the strongest and most resilient, making it a formidable armor. Weapons & Equipments *'Skogul Bracelet': The vital part of Skogul Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic green bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of matching circle with yellow four-pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Ephemeral Wings': A pair of mechanical wings which drastically increases the user's speed and enable flight without broom. *'Quake Gloves': Skogul's forearm shields can transform into Quake Gloves, a pair of bulky, 3-fingered mechanical gauntlets ending in sharp claws that can tear most materials on ease. The gauntlets also increase the wearer's already enhanced strength and each outfitted with a shock-absorb system to prevent recoil when punching an object, even when charged with the wearer's fuel spirit. Pics Gallery Skogul Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia *As with Kara armor, Skogul armor underwent some improvements by BSoulstone with inspiration from white colored, enchanted version of main characters' robes which featured in episode 25 of Little Witch Academia anime before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries to make it both beautiful and gallant in appearance. To correspondent with its elemental affinity (earth) the armor's armor platings are given crude, rock like appearance with inspiration from Havel's Set from Dark Souls game. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. *Skogul's quirk, Quake Gauntlets, is inspired by Thor's Gauntlet and Yellow Lion's giant claws from Tomb Raider: Underworld and Voltron: Legendary Defender respectively. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse